Flinch
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by Master of the Rebels. Kau sering mendengarnya, tapi tentu, kau tak akan menyangka itu bisa terjadi padamu. Saat itu terjadi? Kau akan hancur. Dark drabble. RAPE-fic. SasuNaru, non-consensual GaaNaru. One-shot.


**S.N**

**Rated: M  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst  
Published: ****01-13-09****  
Story-id: ****4790380**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Flinch © Master of the Rebels**

**FLINCH  
by: Master of the Rebels**

"Naruto, tunggu!" Naruto mengacuhkan panggilan atas namanya itu sementara ia terus berjalan cepat di bagian kota, batu-batu tajam menusuk telapak kakinya saat kaki telanjangnya menghentak beton aspal.

_**Jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik lamanya, tepat saat ia mendengar suara robekan dari bajunya, dan merasakan dinginnya udara pada tubuhnya yang terbuka.**_

Setiap langkah yang diambilnya menimbulkan rasa sakit, panas, dan tajam yang menusuk tubuhnya, merobek tulang belakangnya, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa berhenti ataupun berbalik. Ia juga tidak benar-benar mampu untuk memandang ke depan, karena penglihatannya tertutupi oleh cairan bening. Itu pastilah hujan. Ya, hujan.

_**Tidakkah ia berteriak? Ia bersumpah ia telah berteriak, ia bisa mendengar ia berseru bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini saat tangan-tangan itu menindihnya ke bawah, meski ia terus berontak dan berteriak. Mungkinkah teriakannya kurang keras? Karena semua sentuhan dan kata-kata menakutkan itu tidak berhenti. Tidakkah seharusnya seorang manusia sepertinya berhenti? Mengapa ia tidak mau berhenti? Tuhan, kumohon, kumohon hentikan, aku tidak mau ini, tidak, kumohon.**_

Sebuah tangan mencengkram kasar lengannya, dan rasa takut segera menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal pertama yang terlintas di otaknya, membelit dan memukul pergi tangan itu. Naruto berteriak. Ia berteriak sekeras dia bisa memaksakan dirinya, luka dan rasa sakit mendalam menyobek-nyobek lewat nada suaranya, menabrak telinga Gaara dengan kekerasan yang menakutkan.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku benci kau! **Aku benci kau!**"

Dahi Gaara berkerut. Ini tak berjalan seperti perkiraannya. Pikirnya, sekali mereka bersama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Naruto akan menyadari bahwa Gaara adalah pilihan terbaik, lalu dia akan meninggalkan si Uchiha itu serta datang memilih sang pemuda rambut merah. Dia sama sekali lupa bahwa realita bukanlah dongeng. Dan sekarang yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah mata biru kristal Naruto yang menunjukkan rasa benci dan takut secara terang-terangan.

_**Mungkin jika dia hanya berbaring, ia bisa menganggap bahwa ini tak terjadi. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi timpang, pemberontakannya berhenti, dan pikirannya mati. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah berbaring hingga ini selesai, layaknya boneka, diarahkan dan digunakan untuk kepuasan pemiliknya. Safir yang biasanya terlihat begitu indah itu kini menatap hampa. Air mata, liur dan ingus yang mengotori wajahnya sama sekali tak disadarinya saat ia membiarkan dirinya disentak dan dihancurkan oleh setiap dorongan kuat itu.**_

"Naruto, maafkan a—"

"Diam kau!" Naruto berseru dengan tangan yang menekan kuat kedua telinganya. "Jangan minta maaf padaku! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu sekalipun kau memohon ampun! Aku benci kau! Demi Tuhan, aku sangat-sangat membencimu!" Mata Naruto menatap liar pada tanah, bergerak ke atas dan bawah dengan cepat, nafasnya keluar dalam aliran yang cepat dan keras. "Kuharap aku tak pernah mengenalmu. Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu lagi! Kuharap kau tak pernah ada di dunia!"

_**Beban itu akhirnya terangkat, tapi hanya secara fisik. Ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat, sesuatu kasat mata yang kini melapisinya, tubuh maupun jiwanya, mengikatnya erat dan tidak membiarkannya menekan sensasi mengerikan dari memorinya, dan perasaan itu menyerang pikirannya terus menerus tanpa henti. Ada kata-kata yang terucap, tapi yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah Sasuke, Sasuke, aku harus menemui Sasuke. Dan dengan pemikiran itu, ia menggerakkan dirinya, dengan tertatih meninggalkan apartemen, melewatkan sepatunya sama sekali, hanya sempat untuk membungkus mantel miliknya ke tubuh telanjangnya dalam perjalanan.**_

Sebelum Gaara bisa membalas kata-kata itu, Naruto berputar cepat, dan kali ini berlari menyusuri jalan secepat yang ia bisa, sama sekali tidak memedulikan warna merah pekat yang mengalir bersama air di setiap langkahnya, batu dan kerikil menghancurkan kulitnya saat ia berlari menuju satu-satunya tempatnya berlindung.

Sepasang mata hitam berkedip dari buku yang dibacanya saat pintu apartemennya terbanting terbuka lalu tertutup. Sasuke memandang dari bahunya sebelum akhirnya ia terpaku dalam kejut. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri dengan mata yang masih terus menangkap pemandangan mengejutkan di hadapannya.

Setelah melewati bertahun-tahun lamanya bersama dengan Naruto, ia tak pernah melihat lelaki ini dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Dia basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, rambutnya menempel di tengkuk, punggung, dan tentu saja di wajahnya. Naruto sendiri kini dalam posisi terbungkuk, menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu sementara ia terus menarik nafas gemetar. Tangan yang tadinya menahan mantel yang dipasang tergesa itu akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya. Karena mantel itu dipasang di bahu tanpa sempat memasukkan lengan ke tempat yang seharusnya, mantel itupun jatuh ke lantai begitu saja, dan rasanya Sasuke tersedak jantungnya sendiri saat melihatnya.

Tanda merah memenuhi punggung si pemuda pirang, ditambah dengan banyak luka memar berwarna keunguan yang pastinya disebabkan oleh jemari. Luka gores tersebar di mana-mana, tanda pemberontakan dan perlawanan. Saat matanya memandang lebih ke bawah lagi, Sasuke merasa perutnya teraduk, mendapati tanda dari sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak seharusnya terjadi, sesuatu yang jelas sangat tidak diinginkan.

Ia akhirnya melangkah maju sementara tangannya menggapai, mencoba meletakkan tangannya pada bahu yang masih gemetar itu.

Naruto memekik pendek, tubuhnya segera menggeliat keluar dari sentuhan tak terduga Sasuke dan ia berbalik cepat dengan mata yang penuh dengan rasa takut. Namun saat melihat siapa yang ada di sana, ekspresi wajahnya berganti seketika, isak tangis keras segera keluar darinya, membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Naruto!" Sasuke segera berlutut di lantai, tepat di sebelah kekasihnya. Matanya melebar dan tangannya menggapai lemah, tak berguna, dan sama sekali tidak yakin tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Setelahnya, tangannya justru harus menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak jatuh ke belakang saat kedua tangan Naruto tiba-tiba saja meraih dan menabrak bagian depan pakaiannya, sementara wajah penuh bekas tangis itu ditenggelamkan di t-shirt gelap Sasuke, membasahi katun lembut itu dengan segera.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan satu teriakan keras yang menghentak Sasuke hingga ke sumsum tulangnya, semata-mata karena ia tak pernah mendengar suara seperti itu dari lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu seumur hidupnya.

"Aku benci dia! Ugh, aku sangat membencinya! Bagaimana bisa dia—**beraninya** dia!" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi mendengar arus kata-kata yang membingungkan itu, satu tangan terangkat untuk membungkus pemuda yang lain, tapi Naruto segera menarik diri dari sentuhannya, membuat wajah Sasuke agak berkerut sedih, menyadari fakta yang telah terjadi. Saat isakan Naruto menabrak dadanya lagi, kepala Sasuke dibiarkan terkulai ke belakang, dan ia memejamkan matanya. Sebutir air mata jatuh menyelinap dari balik bulu matanya yang hitam, merasakan dirinya dibanjiri dengan rasa ketidakberdayaan.

Apa yang mampu ia katakan? Tak ada. Tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa membuat rasa sakit itu, kekerasan itu, menghilang. Dengan kepala yang sedikit diangkat, Sasuke memandang ke depan dalam sunyi, tidak mampu menyentuh Naruto karena takut akan ditolak lagi. Dan ia merasa jiwanya berguncang saat Naruto berbicara lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkanku…? Sasuke, maafkan aku. Maaf, sungguh, maafkan aku, Sasuke, kumohon maafkan aku."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang mendengar kata-kata itu, tidak mampu percaya bahwa ia sedang mendengarnya.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu." Pernyataan yang diucapkan lemah itu membuat Naruto tersedak sebelum Sasuke akhirnya melingkarkan lengannya erat pada si pirang, menolak untuk membiarkannya pergi, meski Naruto memberontak lemah, terus saja menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian emas yang basah itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, ini bukan salahmu. Aku mencintaimu. Naruto, **aku mencintaimu**."

Tapi, untuk membuat Naruto mencintai lagi **dirinya sendiri**… akan menjadi cobaan yang jauh lebih sulit ketimbang Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata jujurnya.

**.:OWARI:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak ada yang sensual dari pemerkosaan. Pemerkosaan bisa menghancurkan jiwa manusia, dan tidak hanya menghancurkan si korban secara fisik maupun mental, tapi juga menyakiti orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Tidak ada 'lupakanlah' karena itu adalah sesuatu yang akan terus tertinggal sepanjang hidupmu. Tidaklah mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta pada penyerangmu, karena tidak ada manusia waras yang akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang telah mencuri sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi mereka, sesuatu yang membuat pilihan untuk memberikan tubuhmu pada orang lain menjadi sesuatu yang sangat diperdebatkan. Aku membuatnya karena aku ingin kalian memikirkan ini di saat berikut kalian membaca sebuah kisah yang mengangkat topik ini. Karena tak ada hal yang lebih menjijikkan ketimbang aksi keegoisan seseorang terhadap seorang manusia lainnya, setidaknya begitu menurutku._

—_**Master of the Rebels—**_


End file.
